


Obnoxiously Interrogated

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is arrested and interrogated by the chief of police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxiously Interrogated

Ray was pushed into the interrogation room. It was bare besides the two metal chairs and a single steel table, and more unwelcoming than Geoff during the time that Ray “accidentally” got Geoff’s car towed away. The guards were none too gentle either. He was pushed down harshly into a metal chair and handcuffed.

“I can feel the love tonight,” he muttered. One of the guards let out a snort, but quickly silenced himself when the chief of police entered the room. The two guards were dismissed, and the chief sat down on the other side of the metal table. He shuffled a few papers and put a tape recorder on the middle, and started recording.

“Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr.,” the man started, “do you know why you’re here?” Ray shrugged.

“I’m assuming this isn’t a date,” he said. The chief raised an eyebrow.

“You’re here on 16 cases of murder, all degrees, 42 cases of robbery and theft, 15 cases of auto theft, and countless other crimes that makes Al Capone look like an angel,” he said. “And that’s just you.” The man shuffled his papers again, and looked at Ray. “Can you tell me where your crew’s base is?” Ray looked at the chief’s name tag.

“Listen Tim,” Ray started. The officer looked surprised. “If you think you’re gonna get all that info from me, you’re gonna have to take me out on a date first.” Ray grinned as the officer sighed.

“How do you know my name?” the officer asked.

“It’s on your name tag.” Tim took of the name tag and shoved it in his pocket. “Taking off your name tag?” Ray asked, sounding obnoxiously incredulous. “That’s so unprofessional!” He rattled the handcuffs. Tim ignored him.

“Let’s backtrack here,” he said. “Do you deny any of these crimes?”

“Do you deny that Shrek is love, Shrek is life?” Ray countered. Tim looked confused. “Just saying.”

“Mr. Narvaez, we need you to be serious,” Tim said. He was losing his patience fast. “We’ll start with something else. How old do you think you were when you first committed a crime?” Ray smiled.

“I was only nine years old,” he said. The officer looked relieved that Ray was finally giving him something. He wrote something down on a pad of paper.

“Okay, now Mr. Narva-”

“I loved Shrek so much,” Ray continued, going on as if Tim had not spoken at all. “I pray to Shrek every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given.”

“Are you implying that you have committed these crime for Shrek?” Tim asked, looking more confused than ever. “Like, the Shrek from the movies?”

“’Shrek is love,’ I say, ‘Shrek is life,’” Ray said. Tim looked back at the two-way mirror in confusion. Ray assumed that there were other people on the other side, watching this entire thing go on. “My dad hears me and calls me a faggot.” Ray scrunched up his face. “ I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Shrek. I called him a cunt. He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.”

“So, was your father abusive to you?” Tim asked. His pen was hovering above the pad of paper, ready to write down what Ray said next. Ray smiled at Tim.

“I’m crying now, and my face hurts.” The officer’s knuckles were white as he gripped the pen even tighter.

“So your father was abusive?” he grit out. “A yes or no is all I require Mr. Narvaez.”

“I lay in bed and it’s really cold,” Ray said, announcing it even louder. His voice is slightly echoing in the nearly empty room. “A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me,” Ray whispered, leaning forward on the table.

“Sir,” Tim said, too impatient to address Ray by his last name, “are you implying you were molested as well?” Ray shrugged and sat back properly on his chair.

“It’s Shrek,” he simply said. “I am so happy.”

“Is this “Shrek” character referring to the animated version, or is it a nickname for someone else?” Tim shouted, no longer calm and collected. Ray grinned as Tim’s earpiece relayed something into his ear. “Sir,” said the police officer angrily, “you aren’t getting out of this one with memes.”

“He whispers into my ear, ‘This is my swamp,’” he barreled on, his voice a shout by the end of the sentence. Tim shot up from his seat, the metal chair clattering backwards. He stopped the recording, pulled the tape out, and stomped on it until it was nothing but sharp, plastic shards.

“I’m done!” he yelled. “I’m so fucking done!” He yanked open the door and stormed out. Ray could hear Tim screaming in frustration as he stomped down the hallway. “Let him go! We’re not gonna get _anything_ from him! _Ever_!” The people that were observing from the outside peered in.

“You were there the whole time and you didn’t do anything?” Ray asked. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan stepped into the room in officer’s uniforms. Geoff shrugged.

“You were handling it well,” he said casually. Ryan and Jack nodded and started unlocking Ray’s handcuffs.

“It’s all ogre now.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ray.”

 


End file.
